


Masterpiece

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's sitting for a portrait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

Putting graphite to the paper, I carefully plot the outline of a softly prominent cheekbone, ghosting over a strong jawline, working down to mark the delicate cleft in his chin.

Faint crows feet play around his eyes, but they lend character, not age; and I'm mesmerised by the myriad shades of green and gold swirling in that sublime gaze. They'll test my pallette to the limit.

A masque of perfect symmetry composed of strong, bold lines but tempered by a gentle beauty.

It's an artist's job to create a masterpiece.

A much easier job when nature has done the hard work already.

xxxxx

end


End file.
